


Astraphobia: Abnormal Fear of Thunder and Lightning

by iamtrashatheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtrashatheart/pseuds/iamtrashatheart
Summary: It's Golden Week Training!  Everyone loves a week full of volleyball (or a week full of running and dive drills...)! Kageyama felt like he was in heaven (for the most part)! During the day, the sound of volleyballs smacking the ground after vicious serves thunders through all the gyms, but at nighttime actual thunder rumbles deafeningly.Kageyama is terrified of thunderstorms.





	Astraphobia: Abnormal Fear of Thunder and Lightning

“I’m scared of thunderstorms.”

  
That’s what Kageyama whispered after poking Hinata in the face probably one hundred times in an attempt to wake him up. Kageyama only got one unintelligible and angry-sounding mumble and a Hinata turning over in response.

  
Along with their teammates, Kageyama and Hinata were (supposed to be, at least) sleeping on futons in a room provided for them for the Golden Week Training Camp. Almost everyone was acclimated to sleeping in the unfamiliar room, being that it was already the third day of the week-long camp, but Kageyama couldn’t sleep at all. Minimalistic as it was, he missed his bedroom with his school uniform hanging neatly from a rack near the end of his bed and his special volleyball (with which he did not sleep, thank you very much) that he enjoys setting above his face as he lies on his bed. Most of all, he missed his mom. Not only does he just simply miss her (not that he’s a mama’s boy or anything…), but she always knew how to pacify him down when it thunderstorms. As it was in Tokyo at training camp that night.  
Persistent to attempt calming down, he tried getting Hinata’s attention again.

  
“Hinata,” he whispered a little louder than the last time as he put a hand on the redhead’s shoulder and shook him, voice cracking from its overuse at practice earlier in the day. “I am really afraid of thunderstorms.”

  
Outside a bolt of lightning ferociously cracked across the night sky, illuminating not only the windows but also Hinata’s eerily exasperated face as he twisted his body on his own futon to face Kageyama. His brown eyes said it all: “I am tired and grumpy and annoyed. What do you want, Bakageyama?”

  
Kageyama repeated himself once more, “I am afraid of thunderstorms.”

  
As if on cue, a deafening roar of thunder pulsated through the sky and then through the room, causing Kageyama’s heart to practically jump out of his chest. He had absolutely no idea how everyone else was still asleep.

  
A tiny and tired smile crept onto Hinata's face as he snickered, nose wrinkling in entertained disbelief. His eyes fluttered shut and the dumb smile still remained on his face. Hinata was exhausted from practicing all day long and would rather sleep than deal with Kageyama’s dumb joke. He had to be joking, right? There was no way that the Kageyama could be scared of mere thunder and lightning… Right?

  
“I am honestly terrified right now, Hinata,” Kageyama quietly whimpered. “Help me, please.”

  
Hinata’s eyes shot open and his mouth narrowed, lips compressing together. Kageyama was asking him—HIM—for help!

  
“Kageyama, it’s only God bowling up in heaven,” Hinata reassured him.

  
Now it was Kageyama’s turn to crumple up his nose, only this time it was in pure, dubious disgust. Along with his nose, his dark eyebrows furrowed together. “Who told you that?”

  
“My mom,” Hinata answered innocuously enough for Kageyama to believe that Hinata actually thought God bowled in heaven. “She tells that to Natsu when she gets scared during storms.”

  
Lightning flashed across the sky again and Hinata could see all calmness flee from Kageyama’s face. His perpetual frown wavered and vulnerability flickered in his eyes. Hinata knew Kageyama really wasn’t kidding when he said he feared thunderstorms.

  
“Umm,” Hinata cleared his throat. “What do you do at home when it storms?”

  
Kageyama felt his face get warm as soon he imagined what he would be doing if he was at home during this storm. He would be curled up on the couch with his mother watching a movie or ordinarily talking about volleyball, depending on the severity of the storm. Kageyama could quite literally talk about volleyball for days and it could take his mind off almost anything, but if the storm outside was especially atrocious, it wouldn’t work. In the worst of storms, Kageyama could be found wrapped in a blanket watching a movie with the volume up excessively loud (on the couch with his mother, of course). He couldn’t just tell Hinata this. Revealing his fear of thunderstorms to Hinata was already humiliating enough.

  
“I d-don’t have a thunderstorm ritual or-or anything like that…” Kageyama stammered in attempt to keep his rather embarrassing storm activities to himself.

  
“Okay,” said Hinata simply before he rather noisily crawled from under his blanket and over to Kageyama’s futon.

  
“What are you doing, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, blue eyes darting back and forth from Hinata who was kneeling right beside his face to the lightning outside the window. Both seemed equally frightening at the moment.

  
Hinata let out a light yet awkward laugh and replied, “My mom would also cuddle Natsu when she’s scared. I thought maybe I could try that with you.”

  
Although it was the middle of the night and no lights were on, Kageyama could see Hinata’s eyes during the rapid moments of lightning flashing and illuminating the room for precisely one second at a time. They were big and brown and sincere, rather than possessing the playful and spirited glint they typically had.

  
“You’re not trying to rape me, are you?” Kageyama joked slightly, trying to lift his own mood.

  
Hinata, however, did not understand that it was a joke. “What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that? You came to me for help! What?”

  
“Chill out,” Kageyama said between subdued laughs. “I was kidding.”

  
“Kageyama? Kidding? Nope, those two words have no correlation whatsoever,” Hinata replied, his hand running through the tuft of ginger hair that fell over his forehead in pursuit of suppressing the warm redness that was spreading across his face and entire body at such an alarming rate.

  
“Do you even know what correlation means? And why are you just sitting there? I thought you were going to ‘cuddle’ with me,” Kageyama replied, scooching over on his futon slightly just to see what Hinata would do.

  
With great caution and his eyes only ever leaving Kageyama’s to see where the top the blanket was, Hinata picked the corner of the blanket and inched under. He was careful not to startle Kageyama too much with any aggressive movements. Soon enough, he was fully engulfed by Kageyama’s blanket and he could feel the heat radiating off of him.

  
“Is this okay?” Hinata questioned earnestly.

  
Thunder boomed again and Kageyama could only nod, slipping his own hands around Hinata’s waist. Kageyama didn’t actually believe that Hinata would crawl under the covers with him—he kind of pegged Hinata as a “That’s too gay” guy—so he initiated the cuddling. Hinata didn’t know where to place his hands, so Kageyama slid his head off his pillow and farther down the futon just so he could lean his face into Hinata’s chest. Hinata’s arms seem to naturally wrap around Kageyama after that, his hands deliberately staying above Kageyama’s waist.

  
The window lit up again with another lightning strike and Kageyama jumped slightly, alarming Hinata. Neither of the boys said a word since engulfing each other in their arms.  
Hinata was the first to break the silence between them.

“Are you okay? Is this okay? Do you want me to stay like this?”

He could feel his ears burning up. The places on his back where Kageyama’s hands rested weren’t any cooler.

  
Kageyama only nodded, too afraid the wrong things might seep from his mouth if he opened it. He didn’t want to let Hinata know that his mother was the only person to ever cuddle him, and even then it wasn’t this intimate. He didn’t want Hinata to know he was enjoying it. He didn’t want to scare Hinata away.  
For the first time that week, outside of the volleyball court (he was always home when he was on a volleyball court), Kageyama actually felt kind of secure and he liked it.

  
“What if the other guys wake up and see us like this?” Hinata asked. He was concerned on that front and didn’t want anyone spreading rumors that weren’t necessarily true.

Kageyama only shrugged. That thought had not crossed his mind; he was too preoccupied with his fear of storms and the fact that he was crazily close to a boy for the first time. Certainly, he didn’t want to be labeled by his other teammates, but he also didn’t want this moment to end.

  
Hinata’s stomach wretchedly churned at the thought of Tanaka or someone waking up to see Kageyama’s face nuzzled up against Hinata’s chest and Hinata’s hands planted comfortably on Kageyama’s back. The word would spread from his teammates to the other teams attending the volleyball camp and then to the entirety of Tokyo and ultimately all of Japan. His head spun just thinking about it.

  
“Well,” Kageyama murmured into Hinata’s chest before pulling away and sighing so that Hinata could hear him more clearly. “You can go back to your futon so that no one thinks anything bad and I stay will here and-and—”

  
Simultaneously, lightning shot across the dark horizon and thunder boomed loudly, interrupting Kageyama and leaving him as if he had glanced at Medusa instead of the suburban night skyline, frozen in seemingly interminable fear.

  
“Hey,” Hinata whispered, ducking his head closer to Kageyama’s ear. “You okay?”

  
Kageyama shut his mouth and breathed in sharply, nodding and tightly clenching his eyes shut.

  
“It’ll be okay. Everything will be okay,” Hinata cooed softly. “We’ll wake up tomorrow and go for a run and then go to practice and everything will be okay.” His hands subconsciously began rubbing Kageyama’s back rather soothingly.

  
Hinata just couldn’t leave Kageyama alone like that. He just couldn’t, no matter what happened in the morning. Hinata would rather keep Kageyama calmed down and relatively safe than leave him alone which would probably result in a cranky Kageyama who had gotten no sleep and also hated Hinata more for not comforting him.

  
Kageyama whimpered faintly, “Promise?”

  
“Of course, Kageyama!”

  
“Then, I am gonna beat you on our morning run.”

  
With that, Hinata let out a tiny chuckle and Kageyama just burrowed farther into Hinata’s chest, both of them drifting to sleep once again.

 


End file.
